1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot-swappable data storage devices and methods of preventing data corruption.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include one or more data storage devices that store an operating system, applications, and data. Large computer systems will often include multiple data storage devices, either to increase data storage capacity or redundancy. These data storage devices may be configured in various ways, such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) or a storage area network (SAN).
“Hot swapping” of a data storage device occurs when the data storage device is removed and returned/replaced without shutting down the system in which it is a component. It may be beneficial to hot swap a data storage device in order to repair, reconfigure, upgrade, or replace the data storage device. Accordingly, any known configuration of one or more data storage devices may benefit from having one or more data storage device that is hot swappable. A “simple swap device” is a data storage device that may be the only data storage device for a computer system, such that removal of the simple swap device during system operation may lead to data or operating system corruption. By contrast, a hot swap device in a RAID environment may be removed at almost any time without data corruption.